fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Place, Another Time
Another Place, Another Time ''is the eigth episode of Season 1 and eigth overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). The midseason finale brings many shocking revelations and reveals the true puppet masters of Rieki. This episode was 1 hour along, rather than the usual 30 minutes. Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of a large white room with 5 high chairs. A man in a hood enters, and he takes his hood off, revealing himself as the leader of Rieki. Another hooded man enters, telling him that the members of Perfection will arrive momentarily. 5 white-robed people enter the room, taking their places in the chairs. The leader takes off his hood, asking the Rieki leader that his performance on collecting Crosses has been less than stellar. He tries to explain that they were forced out, and must be trepadacious, but another member scolds the leader, taking off his hood, revealing him to be Xavier, Jak's thought to be dead pupil. X and Jak are on a dangerous mission, chasing a large thug who has kidnapped a young Cross girl. X fires multiple blasts of ice, which the thug tries to avoid. However, his large size plus the girl weighing him down makes his movements imprecise, freezing the thug and slamming him to the ground. They go over to the man and while Jak tends to the girl, X notices a card on the man. Looking at it, they realize that the thug is part of the villainous organization that attacked them before. They guess that they wanted the girl as well to sell her. Jak wonders what sick person would buy and sell someone, but X, familiar with the streets, is all too familiar with it. X keeps the card, wondering if Jenna can identify anything about it, while Jak goes back to discuss with the girl and report back to Sofósi. X brings it to Jenna, who can't identify much of it, but finds small codes which she says makes the card a key card. This interests X, and he brings it to Boomer, wondering if he has a contact who can help him match it up. X delivers the card to Boomer, who says he can find it, and Boomer sets out. At the same time, Jak brings the girl to Sofósi. Though shaken up, she reveals that she was walking the streets when a thug blasted her with a blaster that removed her powers and left her vulnerable. The thug picked her up and raced off, when he got a call. She overhears that she was going to be sold to "those Perfection creeps". Sofósi dismisses the girl, and entrusts Jak with the mission of discovering Perfection, but advises him to leave out X for his safety. X is walking down the streets to find Boomer, but instead finds a cloaked thug who blasts him with the Aselumn gun. He leaves a map for X, telling him that if he wants his friend, he must claim him. X recovers and spots the entrance to the abandoned warehouse, isolated from the rest of Okoyo. He begins his trek, ready to defeat Rieki. He tracks the map there and finds a sleeping thug. He freezes the foe and takes the card, and jokes that this will be easy. Going further he is easily able to make his way deeper, and spots Boomer tied up on the next floor. He climbs up and enters the door, with Boomer frequently screaming. However, once X enters, the door locks. Boomer is un-tied and he reveals that he was trying to tell X that it was a trap. Jak gets ready to investigate, but stops by X's room to make sure he's not in trouble. However, X is nowhere to be found. He visits Jenna and asks where X is. She doesn't budge at first, but her good nature makes her burst out where X is. Jak storms out of the academy, ready to get back X. He spots the thug who attacked X earlier, and sees his Rieki card drop out of his pocket. Jak sneaks up on him and slams him to the ground, stealing his map. He tracks the map to Rieki HQ, and finds it heavily guarded. The guards fire simultaneously, but Jak does a backflip, avoiding them all. He engages in hand-to-hand combat with the first lackey, knocking him to the floor with one punch, as the next comes. Jak kicks him into three others, knocking them all down, when he is tackled by two more. He uses fireballs to send them flying, and catches their leader off guard, disarming him, and beating him into submission quickly. He catches his breath, and enters. Inside, he shoots fireballs everywhere, climbing to the top where he sees X and Boomer trapped. Jak climbs the stairs to find the leader speaking to a cloaked figure about X, and state that he was troublesome before, and his young age will make him valuable. The cloaked figure is glad, and turns around, to reveal that it is Xavier. Jak is shocked, as is Xavier, who tells the Rieki leader to leave and come back later, he has something to take care of. Jak comes up and has so many questions, but Xavier backs away, and acts cold. Xavier tells Jak that he got shot by the Aselumn gun on purpose, and did it to escape the Crosses in secret and fulfill his true purpose, joining Perfection. Xavier then breaks out a metal bar and flings it into Jak, just to show his strength. Jak pushes it off and gets up, prompting Xavier to throw some punches. Jak uses his sheer willpower to block the hits, but they get increasingly powerful. Jak accidentally releases some flame, knocking Xavier back and making him groan in pain. Jak goes to tend to him, but Xavier flings another metal bar at him, sending him off the edge of the floor, plummeting below. Jak grabs onto an edge on the floor below and pulls himself up. Xavier begins to come down to finish off Jak, but helps him up one last time, before leaving. However, Xavier accidentally took off the metal bars holding up the room where X and Boomer were being held, and they are able to get out now. They head for Jak, and leave. Boomer goes back to the alleys as X and Jak prepare to go home. Despite X's prickly nature, he offers ice cream on him. Jak denies, but X goes for it anyways. They eat their ice cream silently, sitting on the sidewalk. Jak spits out some blood and continues to eat in somber silence. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes